


Daddys little prince

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Father and Son, M/M, Multi, Other, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie is sold to King Taylor and King Deacon of Rhapsody by his abusive parents(Bomi and Jer bulsara).Freddie is also a little(DDLB).he uses paci's,stuffies,diapers.he's very sensitive too.he meets Roger and John at the annual Bulsara Galla,that's when his parents sell him off,Freddie locks himself in his bedroom.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Freddie Bulsara: _ **

**_ Age:21 _ **

**_ Mental Illness:Anxiety _ **

**_ Roger Taylor:King of Rhapsody _ **

**_ Age:34 _ **

**_ Mental Illness:None _ **

**_ John Deacon:King of Rhapsody(Rogers husband) _ **

**_ Age:37 _ **

**_ Mental illness:None _ **

**_ Brian May: _ **

**_ Age:20 _ **

**_ Mental Illness:Anxiety _ **

** _Bomi and Jer Bulsara:Freddies abusive parents_ **

** _ages:49 and 48_ **


	2. Dont leave me

** _Freddie is sold to King Taylor and King Deacon of Rhapsody by his abusive parents(Bomi and Jer bulsara).Freddie is also a little(DDLB).he uses paci's,stuffies,diapers.he's very sensitive too.he meets Roger and John at the annual Bulsara Galla,that's when his parents sell him off,Freddie locks himself in his bedroom.  
_ **

** _Cast:_ **

**_Freddie Bulsara:21(anxiety)_ **

**_Brian May:20(Anxiety)_ **

**_Roger taylor:34(king of Rhapsody)_ **

**_John Deacon:37(King of Rhapsody,Rogers husband)_ **

**_Bomi and Jer Bulsara:49 and 48(Freddies abusive parents)_ **

**_................................. _ **

**_ Thursday,December 23rd 1991 _ **

**_ Freddies p.o.v _ **

Here we are again.Oh hi!I'm Freddie bulsara,i'm a prince and i live with my abusive parents,i'm also Twenty one,they want me married to someone older,i have anxiety too.Its my families annual Gala,i was dressed in a white button up,black dress pants,hair braided.Mum doesn't abuse me much its only dad that does.I'm scared,i hate big gatherings"farrokh?",Mum knocked on the door"its open",i say,sucking in a shaky breath.

"have you taken the medication?",she asked,i nodded"doesn't work",i say."what if they don't like me?",i say"they will",she says"i'm scared they wont",i say.she hugs me.she did my hair in a french braid"thanks mum",i say,she kissed my cheek,we walked downstairs,i had already put on my shoes.i saw dad,he walked to me,he hated my long hair,mum would stick up for me sometimes.

My nerves were on edge.I had a fresh black eye from being hit in the face by someone else(Not dad).Mum helped me cover it with her make up"look up a little",she says,i do."and done",she says"thanks mum!",i say.

We walked into the ball room,my nerves set off again,i felt shaky,my head was spinning"mama",i say."sit down",she says,i do.my father started the announcements,most princes my age were being sold off today.My name was called along with a friend of mine,Brian.....we walked to the stage together."you okay?",Brian asked"Scared,my nerves are on edge",i say.

"and the lucky ones getting these two boys are the kings of Rhapsody!",dad says"oh fuck no",i say,i ran to my room and locked the door behind me,i was having an anxiety attack.I heard someone run after me,it was mum."open the door Jigar",she says,i do.i was shaking."i'm scared mama",i say.she took my hands in hers."its gonna be okay Freddie,they'll love you",she says"No they wont!",i say."I'm s scared so so scared,w what i if they hate me?",i sniffled.i broke down.

Mum stroked my hair as i cried,shaking to death"Farrokh!",dad yelled.We walked downstairs,i had cleaned up a bit,took my hair down"don't touch my hair",i growled.Brian saw me getting anxious and annoyed,we both have anxiety.

"go,they are waiting",Dad snaps at us,Brian took my hand,we walked out to them."hold me Bri,i'm scared",i admit"fine",he giggles.we were taken to their castle.......

**_I dont know if i want to continue this,i have other ideas for more books!_ **


	3. Rules

**_ That afternoon _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Brian and i were taken into separate rooms by the kings.I got King Taylor,Brian got King Deacon.I didn't want to be here!he sat me down,my nerves are on edge."Freddie,are you feeling okay?",he asked"nervous",i admit quietly,he smirked,i knew the look.

he tickled me,holding me to his chest.i squirmed,throwing my head back in laughter,his hands tickled my sides,armpits,tummy."p please!I....I..I'm ticklish!",i say."awe tickle tickle",he teased,tickling my sides more."I it tickles!",i giggled.

he gave in to my pleas of mercy.

We sat on the bed"i know about your anxiety",he says,i nodded."our rules are no swearing,no leaving the place without telling us,must finish everything on the plate unless you're sick",he says,i nodded."punishments for rudeness are,grounded for a day or two,being in my or my husbands sight for a week",he says,i nodded.

"My husband and i thought you might like these",he says,paci's,stuffies,bottles,i lit up,my parents never knew about me being into acting like a baby.I hugged him.he wraps his arms around me.it was a cute baby blue coloured paci with a bear charm on it.

"open",he says,he put the paci in my mouth,i giggle and blush."call me daddy",he says,i nodded.he picked me up.I giggled.

he held me bridal style.I giggle and laugh. "adorable",he says,blowing a raspberry on my stomach.


End file.
